He's Back
by chimi wila chan
Summary: Penantian Hinata terbayarlah sudah, saat Naruto berdiri di hadapannya. sementara itu, Naruto di hadapkan, antara mempertahankan komitmennya atau mengungkapkan sebuah rasa yang berbeda di hatinya. huwee chimi ga bisa bikin summary.. langsung baca ja yah.
1. Chapter 1

**He's back**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
>Pair: NaruHina<br>Genre: Romance  
>Rate: T<strong>

**warning: **typo akut, Ooc, gaje dan lainnya.

_**Kehampaan karna kerinduan**_

_**Mencekik erat nafasku**_

_**Sesak terasa**_

_**Sosok yang tak dapat ku lupa**_

_**Hilang dari pandangan mata**_

_**Tanpa ku tahu dimana**_

_**Bibir membeku**_

_**Tak sanggup berucap**_

_**Hanya derai air mata**_

**_Yang bicara_ **

**Chapter 1**

Hinata berbaring di atas kasur Queen sizenya. Ia meraih handphone yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Dipencetnya tombol untuk Log-in ke akun facebooknya. Sudah sangat lama sekali, ia tak membuka akun facebooknya itu.

Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya, melihat 1 inbox mampir di akunnya.

**Ramen boy:  
><strong>Temui aku di danau dekat taman kota.

Hinata hampir saja berteriak kegirangan membaca inbox yang masuk. Ia sangat mengenal akun itu. Seseorang yang tlah lama menghilang tanpa kabar, seseorang yang telah mencuri sebelah hatinya dan seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Hinata melirik jam dinding, pukul 16.00. Ia lekas bergegas mengganti pakaiannya. Ia tak mau 'dia terlalu lama menunggu kedatangannya.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Setelah sekian lama penantian Hinata, akhirnya kesempatan untuk berjumpa dengan 'dia datang juga. Hinata tak bisa menggambarkan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah di hatinya.

Hinata menatap punggung seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik di depannya. Menatap penuh kerinduan. Ingin sekali, ia memeluk pemuda itu. Sejenak menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung kokoh pemuda itu.

"Naruto-kun." panggil Hinata lirih.

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik menoleh, saat mendengar namanya disebut. Ia segera mendekati gadis di depannya.

"Kau membuatku menunggu lama, Hinata-chan." omel pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

"Go-gomen." ucap Hinata penuh penyesalan.

Puuk

Hinata merasakan sebuah tangan besar menyentuh rambutnya dan mengacaknya lembut. Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto yang tengah tersenyum. Entah mengapa, melihat senyum itu, membuat Hinata merona.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan, yang terpenting kau sudah datang." ucap Naruto dengan cengiran lima jarinya.

"Uum." Hinata mengangguk.

Mereka saling diam, terjebak dalam keheningan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka untuk memecah kesunyian yang begitu terasa canggung.

"Apa kau masih sering mengisi acara grup?" Hinata akhirnya memutuskan bertanya lebih dulu.

"Tidak, aku sudah jarang sekali membuka facebook. Jikalau membuka pun, itu karna kau aktif." jawab Naruto menatap lekat ke manik ametys Hinata.

Hinata sontak merona mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

"Begitukah? Darimana kau tahu aku aktif?" tanya Hinata kembali.

"Tentu saja dari inbox, yang menyatakan bahwa kamu sedang aktif, biasanya aku menunggumu setiap malam minggu dan malam senin." ucap Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

"So sweet sekali, sebenarnya, aku ingin inbox kamu sejak lama, tapi..?" ucap Hinata menggantung.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku takut, kau mengabaikanku." lirih Hinata. Setelah itu, ia mendengar suara tawa pecah dari bibir Naruto. Hinata heran, memangnya ucapanya ada yang lucu?

"Justru kau yang selalu menemaniku dan membuat hari-hariku bergairah. Aku bukannya mengabaikanmu, hanya saja aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Kau tahu, kan? Bahwa aku bukanlah tipe yang ingin terikat dengan sebuah status." kata Naruto, ia meraih jemari hinata dan menautkannya pada jemari miliknya. Mencoba meyakinkan bahwa ucapannya ini bukanlah rayuan atau sekedar candaan.

"aku mengerti. Setidaknya, jangan bersikap dingin padaku." sahut Hinata menahan rona merah di pipinya.

"Bukan maksudku mau bersikap dingin padamu, hanya saja, setiap berada di dekatmu, rasanya aku ingin menelanmu hidup-hidup." Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Baka...! Kau tau, kau membuatku merasakan kesepian yang teramat dalam!" omel Hinata menahan bulir-bulir air mata yang telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata dengan satu tarikan. Hingga kini tubuh Hinata berada dalam pelukannya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, saat ia merasakan bulir-bulir dingin membasahi bajunya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu Hinata-chan, aku sering sekali mengirim pesan-pesan aneh demi untuk mendapat perhatianmu." lirih Naruto menyesap setiap helaian rambut Hinata.

"Dan pesanmu itu membuatku bingung, baka." omel Hinata di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Tapi sekarang sudah terobati, bukan? Seperti aku ini, bisa memelukmu seperti ini membuat semua kerinduan yang selama ini ku pendam terobati, Hinata-chan." ucap Naruto. Hinata mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Naruto. "Nah, sekarang katakanlah, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku." Naruto membelai surai indigo milik Hinata penuh sayang.

"Aku tak ingin apa-apa, aku hanya ingin kau terus di sisiku, terus menatapku, dan berjalan berdampingan denganku. Jangan, jangan pernah kau tinggalkanku seperti itu lagi." ucap Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah ia tak rela bila Naruto lepas dari genggamannya walau hanya sedetik.

"Ya, aku berjanji, apapun untukmu, Hinata-chan." balas Naruto.

Senja menjadi saksi atas pertemuan kembali dua insan manusia yang tengah menyesapi rasa yang tak mereka mengerti. Mengarungi sebuah rasa yang tengah bersemi. Rasa yang begitu menggelitik hatinya, hingga mereka tak hentinya mengembangkan senyum.

Senja pula yang menjadi saksi saat Hinata melepas ciuman pertamanya untuk pemuda yang teramat ia sayangi dan ia rindukan. Ciuman lembut penuh kerinduan, ciuman pertama yang takan pernah mereka lupakan.

***Chimi Wila chan***

Hinata tengah sibuk membersihkan apartementnya. Rambutnya ia ikat tinggi agar tak mengganggu kegiatannya. Surai indigonya bergoyang mengikuti gerakan Hinata. Jemarinya begitu lincah membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel. Peluh ikut andil membasahi keningnya. Sudah hampir 2 jam Hinata berkutat dalam apartementnya namun ia belum juga menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Hinata baru sadar, bahwa apartementnya sangat kotor dari yang ia kira. Hingga ia harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk menyelesaikannya. Pekerjaan di kantornya sungguh menyita waktu hingga ia tak sempat membersihkan apartemet miliknya. Beruntung hari ini ia mendapat libur tahun baru dari kantor.

Berbicara soal tahun baru, bukankah akan ada acara pesta kembang api nanti malam di taman kota Konoha? Hinata menghela nafas, acara seperti itu baginya, itu hanya untuk orang-orang yang memiliki pasangan. Sedangkan dirinya tak memilikinya. Masa iya, ia harus ke sana sendirian seperti orang hilang. Membayangkan saja, Hinata tak sanggup.

Hinata menoleh ke arah jam dinding. Masih menunjukan Pukul 7 malam. Entah mengapa ia berharap waktu cepat berlalu. Mendengar suara tawa gembira pasangan yang melewati area apartementnya, sungguh membuatnya iri. Ia ingin juga pergi, tapi ia tak tahu harus dengan siapa? Sakura? Ah tidak, gadis itu pasti tengah berkencan dengan Sasuke. Ino? Apalagi dia, pasti sudah pergi sejak sore dengan Sai. Tenten? Hah, temannya itu kan lebih memilih berlatih kungfu dari pada pergi jalan-jalan. Hinata menghela nafas. Di antara temannya, kenapa tak ada yang mengajaknya pergi? Oh, inikah derita seorang jomblo, ngeneeesss. Mungkin ia harus mendaftar jadi anggota the Jones yang lagi heboh dibicarakan. Yah, setidaknya kan, biar ada temen buat galau-galauan.

Naruto? Nama itu terlintas begitu saja di benak Hinata. Ia menggeleng. Tidak mungkin Naruto akan mengajaknya? Bukankah cowo pirang itu tengah berada di Amegakure. Tengah mengunjungi saudara seperguruannya. Saudara dalam masalah perbokepan.

Hinata tertawa kecil, membayangkan apa yang dibahas oleh duo mesum itu dan Hinata juga tak dapat membayangkan, bagaimana wajah Konan senpai yang mengetahui bahwa penyakit mesum kekasihnya aka Pain itu tengah kambuh. Membayangkan saja, membuat Hinata tertawa geli.

Clotak...clotak

Hinata mengernyit, ia mendengar bunyi sesuatu yang terlempar di atapnya. Hinata rasa,di luar tak hujan. Lantas, bunyi apa itu? Didorong rasa penasarannya, Hinata membuka korden jendelanya dan membuka jendela itu.

"Hinata-chaannnnn, kalau kau tak turun dalam waktu 10 menit, aku akan meninggalkanmu." teriak seseorang.

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna. Ia tak percaya dengan siapa yang ada di bawah sana. Seseorang yang katanya pergi ke Ame, kenapa sekarang ada di dekat apartementnya. Seseorang yang baru saja ia bayangkan, kini benar-benar berdiri di bawah sana. Naruto, dia benar-benar ia mengajaknya. 10 menit, astaga! Hinata hampir lupa. Ia kemudian bergegas mengganti pakaiannya. Naruto benar-benar hampir membuatnya jantungan, dengan kehadirannya yang mendadak. Belum lagi perintahnya, haduh,,, sangat tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana ia bisa bersiap hanya dalam 10 menit? Naruto benar-benar menyebalkan. Walaupun Hinata merutuki tingkah Naruto yang menyebalkan, tapi tetap saja Hinata menuruti perintahnya dengan senang hati. Cinta... Cinta, benar-benar ajaib.

*** Chimi Wila Chan***

Suasana begitu ramai memadati taman kota yang telah berubh menjadi lautan manusia. Belum lagi, suara musik yang berdentang keras mengisi kesunyian malam.

Untuk memeriahkan acara tahun baru, Konoha sengaja memanggil penyanyi dan band Jepang papan atas.

Dari beratus manusia, mayoritas adalah kaum remaja.

Hinata duduk di sebuah kursi di tepi taman. Ametysnya menatap ratusan manusia yang tengah menari menikmati setiap alunan lagu yang di perdengarkan. Hinata tak kalah dari mereka. Walau sepintas terlihat seperti duduk biasa, tapi coba lihat jemarinya! Jari-jari hinata bergerak mengetuk tanpa suara. Bibirnya terkadang komat-kamit ikut bernyanyi.

_Furi dashita natsu no amega_  
><em>namida no yoko wo tootta suutto<em>  
><em>omoide to daburu eizou<em>  
><em>akino dorama saihousou<em>  
><em>Daushite onaji youna panchi<em>  
><em>nandomo kuratchaun da<em>  
><em>sore demo mata tatakaun darou<em>  
><em>sore ga inochi fushigi<em>

( sakura drops by Utada Hikaru)

Naruto menatap wajah Hinata. Menelusuri garis-garis lembut gadis bermarga Hyuga tersebut. Memandangi gerakan-gerakan bibir tipisnya. Ingin sekali Naruto melumat dan menghisap bibir itu sekali lagi. Tetapi Naruto cukup sadar, ia tak boleh melakukannya. Terlalu ekstrim, bila ia melakukannya di sini. Banyak pasang mata yang akan menyaksikannya. Ia harus menahannya sampai,,, ya,,, setidaknya sampai apartement Hinata.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Naruto-kun memasang wajah seperti itu?" tanya Hinata yang merasakan gelagat aneh dari pemuda di sampingnya.

"Seperti apa memangnya?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Seperti ingin memakanku, kau tak berpikir mesum tentangku kan?"

Binggoooo

Wajah Naruto memerah. Kenapa Hinata bisa tahu, jika dirinya tengah memikirkan hal mesum? Apa Hinata ini keturunan mama Loren yang katanya bisa meramal masa depan? Ck ck ck, Naru,,, Naru. Bagaimana bisa, kau berpikir sejauh itu? Itu hanya ikatan batin, Naru.

"eh, ti-tidak kok, mana mungkin aku seperti itu, aku ini kan masih polos." jawab Naruto dengan kikuk, mengeluarkan cengirannya agar Hinata tak mencurigainya.

"oh," Hinata hanya membulatkan bibirnya.

*** Chimi Wila Chan***

**duarrrrr duuuaaarrr duaaaaarrrr**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Saat ini telah tepat jam 12 malam. Itu artinya tahun baru tlah tiba. Petasan kembang api di luncurkan ke langit, menghias gelapnya malam. Berwarna-warni, bertaburan laksana bintang.

Hinata memandang penuh takjub. Baginya, ini pertama kalinya melihat pesta kembang api yang begitu meriah. Hinata tak mampu berkata-kata untuk menyuarakan hatinya. Berdampingan dengan Naruto saja sudah membuatnya senang, apalagi diiringi petasan kembang api yang begitu indah. Kebahagiaan itu terasa berkali lipat. Ia rasa, saat ini dirinya seperti berada di dalam sebuah cerita romansa yang begitu membuatnya terharu.

"Kau suka?" tanya Naruto, ia memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata dari arah belakang. Dagunya bertopang pada bahu Hinata. Menyesapi wangi leher jenjang Hinata. Ia dapat merasakan anggukan dari Hinata sebagai jawabanya. Hingga membuat Naruto tersenyum. Syukurlah bila Hinata menyukainya. Kebahagian Hinata baginya yang terpenting.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-kun." lirih Hinata yang masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat tangan Naruto yang melingkari perutnya.

"Sama-sama, Hinata-chan." ucap Naruto. "Hey, kau tak mau make a wish untuk tahun baru ini, Hinata-chan." lanjutnya.

"Ah iya, aku hampir lupa." pekik Hinata.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita make a wish, okey." ajak Naruto.

"umm" Hinata mengangguk, meng'iya'kan

Mereka mulai memejamkan mata mereka. Mengucapkan permohonan di dalam hati. Permohonan untuk tahun baru ini.

**_"Tuhan, aku ingin slalu bersamanya, melihat senyumnya, mendengar suaranya. Tuhan, jangan biarkan, kebersamaan ini cepat berlalu dan berakhir sebagai mimpi. Karna aku menyayanginya, Tuhan."_**

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Terimakasih atas riview yang masuk. Bila anda memiliki perasaan bahwa chap 1 itu dua fic, chimi maklumi. Sebenarnya tuh chap 1 adalah gabungan 2 chapter hehehe, abis chap 1 yang asli, wordnya dikit banget. Maaf ya…

He's back

Chapter 3

Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto  
>Pair: NaruHina slight gaaten<br>Genre: (tentuin sendiri)  
>Rate: T<br>Warning: Ooc, gaje, typo bertebaran dan lainya.

Chapter 2 is up

Seorang gadis tengah sibuk bergelut dengan layar monitor di hadapannya. Matanya mengikuti setiap kalimat yang dibaca dari layar monitor miliknya. Keningnya berkerut, membaca sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti.

Hinata menghela nafas, dilepasnya jemari yang sedari tadi memegang mouse komputer. Mengetuk-ketuk jari telunjuknya.

Kerjaan kali ini benar-benar membuatnya stress. Sudah ketiga kalinya Hinata menyerahkan berkas laporannya, namun tetap saja ditolak oleh sang manager. Hingga Hinata harus membuat ulang laporannya dan memperbaiki. Tapi bukannya menemukan jalan keluar justru membuatnya semakin pusing.

Hinata menoleh ke arah layar handphone, tak ada pesan satu pun. Hinata menghela nafas kembali. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Naruto di malam tahun baru. Pemuda itu belum memberi kabar sedikit pun. Padahal, ia tengah butuh me'refresh otaknya yang terpenuhi data.

Hinata mencoba menfokuskan kembali pada pekerjaannya. Berkutat dengan layar komputernya. Mencari dimana letak kesalahan pada laporannya.

"Hinata, kau tak makan siang."

Hinata menoleh dan menemukan Tenten, rekan kerjanya. Hinata hanya menghela nafas, menatap Tenten, seolah tatapannya berkata, "trimakasih, aku belum lapar."

"Apa laporanmu belum juga selesai, Hinata?" tanya Tenten menatap Hinata kasian.

"Yah, begitulah, Temari-san menolak berkas yang aku berikan." jawab Hinata sekenanya.

"Temari-san memang seperti itu, menolak tanpa memberitahu dimana letak kesalahan dari sebuah berkas." ujar Tenten. Ia meneliti data-data pada komputer Hinata, berharap ia bisa membantu sahabatnya itu.

"Kau benar Tenten, aku juga tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya, sudah berulang kali aku meneliti dan membuat yang baru, tapi masih saja ditolak beliau." kata Hinata lesu.

"Sudahlah, jangan menyerah seperti itu, mungkin Temari-san sedang datang bulan hingga merubah mood'nya." hibur Tenten.

"Yah, ku harap memang begitu, aku tak sanggup menghadapi jika keadaan terus saja seperti ini." kata Hinata mengamini ucapan Tenten.

"hey, Hinata. Coba kau ganti data yang ini dengan data yang di daftar bawah." pinta Tenten, menunjuk ke arah dua table.

"Kau yakin seperti ini Tenten?" ragu Hinata.

"mencoba apa salahnya, bukan?" ucap Tenten meyakinkan.

"Yah, biar ku coba."

Hinata akhirnya melakukan apa yang di sarankan oleh Tenten. Dengan lincah, ia mengganti semua data-datanya. Butuh 10 menit bagi Hinata untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Akhirnya..." desah lega Hinata.

"Nah, sudah kan? Ayo ke kantin." ajak Hinata.

Hinata hampir saja mengikuti ajakan Tenten, namun ia urungkan. Ia melihat adik sang manager berdiri tepat di belakang Tenten. Memberi kode agar menolak ajakan temannya.

"Um,, maaf Tenten, sepertinya aku tak bisa makan siang denganmu." tolak Hinata, ia risih di tatap tajam oleh pemuda itu.

"Eh, kenapa? Aku kan sudah membantumu." tanya Tenten bingung, ia belum menyadari ada seseorang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Karna,, ada seseorang yang lebih dulu mengantri untuk diajak makan siang olehmu Tenten, ia sekarang ada di belakangmu, jaa ne." bisik Hinata tersenyum jahil. Ia melenggang meninggalkan Tenten dan pemuda itu.

Tenten yang baru memproses kata-kata Hinata langsung membalikan badannya. Dan menemukan seorang pemuda berdiri angkuh, tangannya melipat di dada. Dan sepasang mata azure menatap lekat ke arahnya.

"B-b-bos?"

He's Back

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Tenten mendengus, tangannya mengaduk malas makanannya. Beberapa kali ia melirik ke arah pemuda di depannya. Pemuda yang menyeret seenaknya ke sebuah kafe elit. Harusnya kini ia tengah makan siang bersama Hinata dan berbicara banyak hal. Gara-gara lelaki ini, ia tak dapat bersama Hinata. Lelaki yang menjadi atasannya. Lelaki berambut merah dengan peragainya yang angkuh. Kenapa juga ia harus menjadi sekretaris lelaki ini.

Tenten melirik kembali ke arah bos'nya itu. Melihat bosnya yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya penuh nikmat.

"Makanan itu untuk dimakan, bukan untuk dimainkan seperti itu." tegur pemuda bertato ai, walau umurnya sudah menginjak 27 tahun, ia masih tetap terlihat begitu tampan. Garis-garis tegas terpancar di antara wajah dinginnya. Sorot matanya begitu tajam dan menuntut. Menatap ke arah perempuan keturunan tionghoa itu.

"Aku tahu, tak usah mengomentariku seperti itu." jawab Tenten ketus.

"kalau mengerti, kenapa masih saja tak memakannya?" ucap pemuda itu.

Tenten memasukan sepotong daging ke mulutnya dengan kasar. Mendelik ke arah bos'nya. "Nih, puas!" desis Tenten.

"Perbaiki cara bicaramu, nona. Kau tak ingat tengah berhadapan dengan siapa?" tegur bos Tenten, yang sudah gerah dengan kelakuan sekretasisnya yang begitu tomboy.

"Oh, maafkan saya tuan Gaara." ucap Tenten dengan nada semanis mungkin.

"Kau membuatku merinding, dengan bicara seperti itu." sindir pemuda yang bernama Gaara.

Tenten mendengus. Ia tak mengerti jalan fikiran bos'nya ini, tadi bukankah bosnya yang mengingatkan agar bersikap sopan? Dan sekarang, kenapa bosnya tetap mengkritik sikap manisnya. Jika Tenten tak ingat bahwa Sabaku no Gaara adalah bosnya, mungkin ia sudah mengeluarkan jurus-jurus yang dipelajarinya. Ia jengah dengan kelakuan bosnya yang aneh kepadanya.

"Baiklah tuan Gaara, sebaiknya saya pergi sekarang, sebelum kantong kesabaran saya meledak." ucap Tenten penuh penegasan.

"Tak sopan meninggalkan atasanmu begitu saja." Gaara mencoba menahan kepergian Tenten.

"Bagiku, atasan hanya berlaku saat kita berada di lingkungan kantor, tuan. Anda dengan seenaknya menyeret saya ke kafe ini tanpa persetujuan dariku, untuk itu biarkan saya pergi. Terimakasih atas makan siangnya, tuan." ucap Tenten tegas. Ia melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan bangkunya. Sebelum terlalu jauh, Tenten merasakan sebuah tangan mengcekal lengannya. Tenten memandang lengannya yang dicengkram erat. Melemparkan tatapan permusuhan. Dengan kasar, Tenten melepaskan cengkraman itu dan pergi meninggalkan kafe tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Gaara tersenyum sinis. Tidak cukupkah penampilan dan harta untuk menarik perhatian gadis tionghoa itu. Apa coba yang kurang darinya? Keren iya, tampan iya, kaya sudah pasti. Mungkin gadis itu memang berbeda dari lainnya. Perlu usaha keras untuk menaklukan sosok Tenten. "Menarik" gumamnya, lalu ia menyerigai penuh arti.

he's back by Chimi Wila Chan

Seorang pemuda masih saja berkutat di depan komputernya, walau waktu tlah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Ia tak tergoda untuk mengemas dan beranjak pulang. Ia masih saja sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di hadapannya. Rambut pirangnya terlihat acak-acakan namun tak mengurangi ketampanannya. Wajah yang selalu di anggap konyol kini terlihat begitu serius. Dasinya terikat longgar, jas yang biasa dikenakan kini tersampir di bangkunya.

"Hey Naruto, kau tak pulang?"

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan Naruto. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sahabat masa kecilnya, Sakura dan Sasuke. Pasangan paling fenomenal di Uchiha corp ini.

"Nanti saja, kalian pulanglah dulu." tolak halus Naruto.

"Kau jangan terlalu forsir tenaga, baka. Kau juga perlu istirahat, Naruto." tegur Sakura.

"ah cerewet, sudah sana, pulang saja kalian hush.. Hush." usir Naruto. Ia mengambil minum dan menyeruputnya.

"Memang mau buat apa uangmu? Kau mengambil lembur 2 minggu berturut-turut, apa untuk persiapan menikah?" tanya Sakura menyelidik.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk." Naruto tersedak air yang diminumnya. Ia kaget dengan ucapan Sakura.

" Sudahlah, kalian pulang saja, jangan ganggu aku." Naruto tak mau bila Sakura terus-terusan menyelidik seperti ini.

"Ya sudahlah, kami pulang dulu. Jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu juga." pamit Sakura, tak lupa melontarkan nasihat sekali lagi. Lalu ia berlalu sembari menggandeng Sasuke.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangkunya. Manik shapirrenya menerawang ke atas. Menikah? Mendadak kata itu merasuki otaknya. Kapankah ia akan menikah? Dan dengan siapa? Bila di hitung, umurnya telah memasuki 26 tahun, ia sudah layak menyandang status suami. Memiliki istri dan memiliki anak-anak yang lucu. Menyuapi, menggendong dan memandikan anak-anaknya. Memerankan peranan sebagai seorang suami dan ayah. Bila libur kerja, ia akan mengajak keluarga kecilnya liburan ke puncak.

Membayangkan saja membuat Naruto tersenyum sendiri. Ia menatap ke layar handphone'nya, memandangi wajah seorang gadis di layar wallpapernya. Gadis yang ia sayangi. Dan gadis yang membuatnya semangat untuk bekerja.

"Sabarlah, hime. Aku pasti datang." lirih Naruto, ia mencium lama foto di handphone'nya.

to be continued


End file.
